


My Boyfriend's Back

by Jester85



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: I know I'm being Spammy McSpammerson even by my standards, but Tom's long-heralded return to London last night (?) and Haz's Instagram story this morning needed to be addressed.Drabble (ish)





	My Boyfriend's Back

Haz doesn't want to be That Guy.

Nobody likes That Guy.

But once again, he is in fact being That Guy.

Except ~~he thinks~~ in a good way.

Because his boyfriend came home last night, and now they're twinning strolling down the sidewalk in their matching white hoodies, Tom walking Tessa in front with his stupid baggy jeans falling off his tiny ass, and Haz waving around his selfie stick like a douchebag, and he can't keep the fucking sappy grin off his face, and really between the twin hoodies and the way he's staring at Tom like the sun sets in his ass they're being obvious, they're being so fucking obvious, but he can't bring himself to care, just like he can't bring himself to stop smiling.

Because Tom is _back_.


End file.
